goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Horrors
Horrors are a race of horned monsters that come in various descriptions. The Horrors run a horror themed amusement park called HorrorLand. They torture humans by the rides at the park telling them that "someone died on this ride," "it might be your last," and other various phrases. After a day of working, they like to lay back in their rooms in the Stagger Inn and watching their favorite shows. History One Day at HorrorLand Return to HorrorLand Goosebumps HorrorLand Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Despite not appearing in the film Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, the tie-in book Slappy's Return reveals that a Goosebumps-themed Halloween mask of a HorrorLand Horror was one of the costumes brought to life by Slappy.User blog:NicktheDummy/Breaking news: this picture from the Slappy's Return book! Description The HorrorLand Horrors have been described in a variety of ways with horns on their heads similar to horned animals. * In One Day at HorrorLand, the Horrors are light green with purple tails. * In Return to HorrorLand, they are purple and green. * In Goosebumps HorrorLand, they are dark green. * In the television episode, they wear tattered versions of human clothing, but are fully clothed. * In the video game, male Horrors usually only wear a shirt or go completely naked. The females were clothing the equivalent of bikinis. When the player uses the mask to turn into a Horror, regardless of gender, they are naked; their clothing returns when they are returned to human form. However, the mask may have grown over their body (the mask was magic after all), covering their human body and clothing. Horrors love hurting humans, so that is why the MP (monster police) carry clubs and why the other Horrors always poke the humans with their bellies. Appearances Books * One Day at HorrorLand * Return to HorrorLand * How to Draw Goosebumps * Every book in the Goosebumps HorrorLand series * Slappy's Return Video Games * Escape from HorrorLand (video game) * Goosebumps HorrorLand (video game) TV and Film * Season 3, Episode 8: One Day at HorrorLand Part. 1 * Season 3, Episode 9: One Day at HorrorLand Part. 2 Basic Info The Horrors who work at HorrorLand act nice, but are actually evil and spend their time making humans miserable. In "One Day at HorrorLand," the monsters have a game show. In Return to HorrorLand" they have a dental game, where they drill through the teeth of humans. They have high intelligence, because HorrorLand is themed about the monster's inventions and things hinting they may be more intellectual than one might have thought, considering they have advanced technology. They also have found a way to get pinching outlawed in HorrorLand. At the Miss Information booth in the video game, she says that all the rides are safe, but they actually aren't. Notable Horrors Many of the Horrors listed below only make cameo appearances. *'"The Horror"': A distinct horror featured in merchandise during the 1990s. * Byron: A Horror who seems to be helpful, and wants the kids to get Panic Park. In truth, he is really a spy for The Menace. * Horrifico: The magician and founder of HorrorLand. * Monster-X: A mysterious Horror that contacts Lizzy Morris and Luke Morris. * Blek: This Horror only appeared in the TV episode and helped the Morris family escape, but was then eaten by Ripper. He was the former host of Raw Deal. * Retch Sniff: The host of the TV show Raw Deal. ** Holly Tosis: A female Horror whose character is parody of Vanna White from Wheel Of Fortune. * Druella: The Stagger Inn's guide. ** Check-In Desk Manager: A Horror that works at the Stagger Inn. * Story-Keeper: A resident of the Hall of Horrors who collects stories. He is featured in the Goosebumps Hall of Horrors series. * M.P.: Short for The Monster Police, they patrol HorrorLand and make sure the park visitors are miserable while protecting the secrets of HorrorLand from anyone. Known members include Clem, Muncie and Benson. * Chef Burr P. Belcher: A HorrorLand chef at a small restaurant. Chef Belcher is actually one of Jonathan Chiller's disguises. * Irk: A little Horror that helps Mia and Ginny in Monsters at Midnight. * Horror Mask Shop Owner: A female Horror who runs the mask shop where the player obtains the Horror Mask. * Ticket Master * Game Show Host * Horror Store Owner * Horror Postman * Horror Clowns * Horror Pirates * Horror Scientists Gallery Regional depictions Miscellaneous References * Category:Monsters Category:Villains in Goosebumps HorrorLand (series) Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand (Video Game) Category:HorrorLand Category:Characters Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 (characters) Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Television series characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Comic characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)